on_airfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
SO YOU WANT TO GET INTO A GAME GUIDE FOR NON-JAPANESE SPEAKERS by:Ara (Thank you!) The Game On Air! is a mobile game that puts the player in the role of an Honor Student at Hoseki Gaoka, a prestigious academy known for training top seiyuus (voice actors). Because the academy is facing bankruptcy, you’re entrusted with the task to help manage and train your fellow seiyuu schoolmates to save the school. In a nutshell, On Air! is: A card collector game (you collect different seiyuus to train up in the form of cards) A management game (you strengthen your cards through levelling them up, Awakening/Idolizing and feeding them bond items) A gacha game (you rely on chance to get cards to train, which are typically differentiated by rarity Super Rare, SR=Super Rare, R=Rare, N=Common) Non-localized '''(you’ll have to rely on translations especially if you want to further understand what’s going on in the stories) '''Non region-locked (you don’t need VPNs or JP Apple Accounts to download and access the game) The gameplay is easy to grasp once you get the gist of it, and can get pretty grindy if you want to strengthen everything, but you can certainly play and enjoy this at your own pace unless you plan to go hard on events. Credits and Helpful Links #https://twitter.com/OnAir_eng (They post and retweet a lot of useful stuff! Aside from gameplay translations, they also help others discover translations for stories/interviews/etc) #https://discordapp.com/invite/qyHrKqg(A place to discuss the game with others! They have free-talk channels and game-related ones that can really give out helpful advice and translations every now and then. Also got the item photos from the Game Assets they shared) #For some menu translation pics included, credits are noted below the photo. Just to note, thanks to https://twitter.com/OnAir_eng,https://twitter.com/Wreneia, fuyuki#2961, and riza#1014 from the On Air! Discord. #The gameplay guide by @/tsushimara - https://t.co/ZR2DgFNFYf Getting Started If you still haven’t installed the game on your phone, here’s a quick section on how to get started. Downloading FOR ANDROID & IOS Since the game isn’t region-locked, you can easily access the app from the Apple Store / Google Play Store without switching regions or using VPNs. The easiest way to find the game is to type in ‘coly’ on the search bar and look for this name and icon: You can also install the game through QooApp, which I used to download mine. It doesn’t make a difference where you choose to get the game, however. Story Prologue Once you’ve successfully installed the game, you’ll be taken to the Title Screen. Just tap anywhere to start and you’ll be told that you have to download a certain amount of data to proceed. After confirming, you’ll be prompted with the following boxes: [ User Agreement ] Tap the pink button to Agree, and the blue button to Decline. Top Row: [ Last Name | First Name ] (Still changeable later on) Middle Row: [ Nickname ] (Still changeable later on) Bottom Row: Birthday [ Month | Day ] (You can’t change this later on) You’ll be seeing a lot of this prompt when reading stories. You can read through chapter with or without audio (but it’s really worth hearing the characters speak). Pink is for With Audio, blue is for Without Audio. After that, you’ll be taken to the Prologue, which you can either read/listen to or skip. Finishing the Prologue will give you 50 Crown Stars (premium currency). There’s also an opening animation that you can’t skip, and then you’ll have to wait a bit more while your game downloads data. After that, you get your first 10-scout and your 1st guaranteed SSR. Just choose which unit you want to get an SSR from and pray that you get the boy you want. If not, you can always consider rerolling if you’re not satisfied. You also get another story to read through and another 50 Crown Stars before you’re taken to the Main Menu. From there. you can choose what to do next on your new account. But before anything else, you should bind your account immediately once you’re satisfied with it. LINKING/BINDING AND DATA TRANSFER The first thing to do with every other mobile game is to link or bind your account as soon as you feel good about keeping it. This is to prevent accidents like accidentally deleting your game/data or having to switch phones because the one you’re using to play broke down. You can always e-mail support if you’ve really lost your account before binding, but with a binded account you have the luxury of going through less waiting as long as you keep your transfer ID and password saved somewhere. To start, tap on the Menu at the bottom-right corner of your screen: Tap ‘OK’ once you’ve typed in a password for your code, and your account is all set now! Unlike other games, the Bind/Transfer Code is reusable for as many times as you’ll need it, but you can always change your password at the same page if you want to be extra safe and sure whenever you transfer data or devices. Now that you’ve got a Bind/Transfer Code set up, here’s how to use it. Access the Title Screen and tap on the rightmost button at the bottom. That’s for Data Transfer. On the box that pops up, just input the generated ID (top) and your password (bottom), then tap ‘OK’. Now your account is freshly transferred and ready to go. (As a side note, although I’m not sure if this also applies to On Air!, but usually switching from Android to IOS and vice versa doesn’t transfer premium currency (Crown Stars in this case). To be safe, be wary of your Crown Stars before making the switch, and if anyone can confirm if they do or do not transfer, please let me know and I’ll include that info in with due credit. Thank you!) REROLLING For those still unfamiliar with the term, rerolling is when you delete your game data or reinstall the game to get another chance at better starters. If you’ve gone through the initial Crown Stars and still aren’t satisfied with the cards you got, you always have the option to reroll for a better account. Unlike installation for On Air!, rerolling works differently between Android and IOS. Like most cases, IOS users have to tough it out and simply uninstall and reinstall the game. For Android users however, you can bypass reinstalling everything from the appstore by just erasing data from the app’s settings. To reroll on Android: #Go to your Phone’s Settings. #Choose Apps. #Look for the On Air! app and tap. #Tap Storage. #Clear Data. #Open the app again and you should have a fresh start waiting for you (although you’ll have to redownload all the data again). You can keep doing this for as many times as you want. However, if you still find yourself tough on luck at trying to get a specific set of starters, you can check out the On Air! Discord’s #reroll channel for accounts that are up for grabs. Category:Gameplay